De Cuentos de Princesas
by T.G.Kira
Summary: HIATUS. La vida de Bella no era igual a la de las princesas de los cuentos que ella adoraba, tenía una vida simple y tranquila. Hasta que el pasado de sus padres la alcanzo. Ahora conocerá la verdad de aquel cuento que tanto adoraba de niña.
1. Prologo: Habia una vez

Hola, pues he decidido empezar a subir una nueva historia. Es bastante diferente a lo que se escribir, es diferente a lo que conocen de mi. Como sea, es una historia corta (espero). Este es solo el prologo. Gracias.

* * *

_**De Cuentos de Princesas**_

_**Summary: La vida de Bella no era igual a la de las princesas de los cuentos que ella adoraba, tenía una vida simple y tranquila. Hasta que el pasado de sus padres la alcanzo. Ahora conocerá la verdad de aquel cuento que tanto adoraba de niña. ¿Que destino le espera cuando el cuento no resulta igual para ella?**_

_**PROLOGO: Había una vez**_

_La pequeña niña se acomodo en su cama esperando pacientemente a que su madre entrase a sentarse junto a ella para contarle un cuento. La pequeña Isabella ansiaba esos momentos, en los que su madre le hablaba de príncipes y princesas. De magia y amor y de reinos que solo podía idealizar gracias a su febril imaginación._

_Esa pequeña tradición había surgido cuando la niña empezó a manifestar miedo a la hora de dormir. Era una de las grandes desventajas de vivir en los bosques, en lo más apartado de la gran Volterra, el reino mas prospero en ese tiempo._

― _¿Qué cuento quieres esta noche? ― pregunto gentilmente la madre cuando llego junto a ella, depositando la vela junto a la cama haciendo iluminar la pequeña habitación con la débil luz._

― _El de la princesa que huyo― exclamo la niña con emoción mientras se apretujaba contra las cobijas._

― _Otra vez ese ¿Por qué? ― pregunto la madre intrigada y con una incomodidad escondida por la petición de la niña. Sabía que no tenía que haberle contado eso historia a ella._

_La niña se limito a encogerse de hombros ante la pregunta de su madre, pero la insto a empezar su cuento. Ella amaba ese cuento porque era diferente._

― _Había una vez un reino pequeño y empobrecido por las guerras. ― empezó el relato y la niña la miraba con emoción resplandeciendo de su mirada― A pesar de ser un reino pobre su rey era un hombre honesto y de buen corazón que amaba a su gente y su gente le honraba por ser un gobernante justo. El tenía una hija, una princesita que adoraba a su padre con todo su ser y para su padre era la luz que lo hacía enormemente feliz. _

_Pero tristemente el rey enfermo y murió. La gente del pueblo le lloro y su hija también lo hizo, durante mucho tiempo. Al no haber un gobernante que supliera al rey su hermano tomo su lugar y ahí fue que las cosas empeoraron. El nuevo rey no era como su hermano, solo deseaba tener poder y riquezas a expensas de lo que fuese, inclusive de la gente que se suponía que debía cuidar. _

_Debido a su falta de cuidado dejo al reino aun más empobrecido y la gente empezó a morir de hambre. Al ver esto el rey decidió hacer una movida, hacer tratos con un reino poderoso. Un trato en el que el pedía ayuda para gobernar a cambio de un matrimonio. La pequeña princesa del reino ahora era una dama casadera y una buena pieza de negociación para sus planes, así que ofreció la mano de la princesa al príncipe de un reino rico y poderoso. La princesa que hasta ese día había estado confinada a sus habitaciones desde que su padre había muerto, no deseaba un matrimonio a la fuerza, ella ya amaba a alguien._

_Se había enamorado del joven que la custodiaba, era un buen hombre, valiente y noble que había ganado su confianza y corazón. _

_Desde el día que se había anunciado su compromiso la princesa había llorado amargamente y su joven protector la había escuchado y secretamente sufría con ella ya que también la amaba en secreto. Los días seguían pasando y la princesa estaba cada vez más desesperada. Finalmente la noche anterior al matrimonio ella estaba resignada a seguir los designios de su tío pero a media noche las puertas de su habitación se abrieron. Asustada brinco de la cama en un intento de estar preparada para lo que fuese a pasar, pero para su asombro en la puerta estaba su joven guardián. El joven se acerco a ella y tomo su mano._

"_Se que no desea casarse. Si usted está dispuesta yo podría ayudarla a escapar. Esta noche"_

_El corazón de la muchacha palpito rápidamente debido a la emoción, a la esperanza que sintió._

"_¿Estas dispuesto a ayudarme? ¿A pesar que podrías ser castigado duramente?" cuestiono preocupada mas por la seguridad de el que la suya._

"_Por supuesto que lo estoy. No estaría aquí si no lo estuviese"_

"_¿Por qué?" cuestiono ella._

"_La amo" soltó el muchacho "Y no deseo que sea infeliz pero hare lo que me pida"_

_La joven sin mediar palabra se acerco a su amor y lo beso feliz de que sus sentimientos fueran los mismos. Esa noche la princesa y su enamorado se fugaron y nadie nunca volvió a saber de ellos en ese reino. Se dice que el rey grito tanto por lo molesto que estaba que quedo afónico durante mucho tiempo."_

― _¿Y qué paso con el príncipe con quien debía casarse la princesa? ― interrumpió la pequeña niña escondida ya entre sus cobijas, era la primera vez que pensaba en aquel príncipe que había perdido a su prometida._

― _Pues se caso, con otra princesa de otro reino. Ahora, Isabella a dormir ― ordeno cariñosamente la madre._

― _Una pregunta mas, mamá― gimoteo la niña, la madre asintió benévolamente esperando la pregunta de su pequeña― ¿Qué paso con la princesa y su caballero?_

― _Ellos viven escondidos en un bosque como este, con una pequeña hijita a la cual adoran con locura. Viven felices de estar juntos, amándose cada día mas.― la madre toco la nariz de la pequeña y esta sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientecitos _

― _Me gusta ese cuento_

― _A mi también, cielo. ― dijo con cierto pesar escondido en su voz― Ahora a dormir― apago la vela que daba luz a la pequeña habitación y la niña se acomodo para poder dormir. La madre su acerco a ella y beso su frente con aquel amor que solo las madres pueden dar y salió de la habitación._

_La niña cerró sus ojos y se quedo profundamente dormida._

_Mientras la pequeña Isabella soñaba, ignoraba que gran significado tenía ese cuento en su pasado y lo que haría cambiar en su futuro._

_

* * *

_

**Bueno, como dije al principio es diferente. No soy muy buena para escribir fics de epoca o de principes o cosas asi, pero la idea surgio de un cuento, un cuento que empece a contarme a mi misma para dormir.**

**Bueno, al final de cuentas espero que les haya llamado la atencion. Intentare actualizar una vez a la semana.**

**Pues, espero sus opiniones.**

**Besos  
**


	2. En un bosque magico

**EN UN BOSQUE MAGICO…**

Siempre me cautivo el andar de mi madre, ella es tan elegante y grácil. Recuerdo que de niña caminaba detrás de ella mientras hacia los quehaceres de casa e intentaba imitar su caminar, cosa que me era imposible. Ella casi flotaba mientras se desplazaba por la cocina, ella parecía danzar mientras ambas caminábamos hacia el rio por agua. Siempre me gusto pensar que mi madre era una reina, me imaginaba que así debían ser las reinas. No conocía a ninguna, pero según mis padres la reina de Volterra era preciosa y elegante. Mamá lo era aun más.

― Isabella, ¿sucede algo?― pregunto mi madre mirándome divertida. Había olvidado que la estaba ayudando a hacer el pan. Siempre había sido distraída, notando cosas que a nadie mas parecía importarle.

―Nada― conteste apenada, pero mamá solo me sonrió. Su rostro precioso siempre parecía iluminarse para hacerlo, las pocas arrugas que surcaban su cara mostraban que tan a menudo lo hacía; ella siempre había sonreído.

― Entonces ¿iras? ―la mire confundida y estaba casi segura que ella sabía que no tenía idea de que me estaba hablando. ―Por agua, quiero decir. Ya sabes, para amasar la masa necesitamos agua. ―dijo en plan juguetón.

No pude evitar sonrojarme ante su pedido. Claro, era un secreto que ella no entendería.

―Está bien, mamá― dije corriendo en busca de la tinaja que necesitaba. Era un poco pesada, pero era aun peor cuando lo traía con agua; era una tarea dura, pesada, pero últimamente lo hacía con mucho gusto.

Casi de inmediato corrí por el sendero que me llevaría al rio.

A la mayoría de personas le atemorizaba de algún modo caminar por el bosque, a mí no. Había crecido en este lugar, aprendí a caminar entre los senderos y me escondía de mis padres en los arboles. Papá me había enseñado a orientarme, el era un cazador y no había mejor persona que él para guiar gente a través de bosque de Volterra; prácticamente no había manera de perderme.

Sin darme cuenta iba sonriendo por el camino y es que tenia esperanza de que hoy también lo encontrara a él. Me sentía nerviosa pero también muy emocionada.

Lo había conocido hace algunas semanas, en el rio.

Estaba recogiendo agua cuando la corriente del rio había arrancado de mis manos la tinaja y arrastrado unos cuantos metros. Estaba desesperada por recuperarla así que había entrado al rio para intentar rescatarla. Pero no me di cuenta que un caballero ya la había tomado.

Me sentí temerosa, mis padres me había aconsejado que si veía a un hombre en el bosque que corriera, que probablemente pudieran lastimarme.

Apresuradamente corrí a la orilla del rio, mi vestido mojado se había vuelto pesado y me impedía huir tan rápido como yo quería.

― ¡Espera!― le oí gritar. Sabía que no debía hacerle caso, pero algo me forzó a mirar hacia el.

Había cruzado el rio sin problema alguno.

― No te hare daño― susurro mientras se acercaba― Solo quiero devolverte esto ¿está bien?― dijo colocando la tinaja frente a mí y retrocediendo, como si esperar a que me acercase a tomarla. Pero no lo hice, solo lo miraba intrigada. Parecía un joven cercano a mi edad, bastante guapo, su cabello era rojizo y resplandecía por los rayos del sol que se colaban atreves del tupido follaje de los arboles que rodeaban el lugar. Y a pesar que estaba lejos notaba sus ojos de un extraño color verde. Muy intenso, muy vivaz.

― De verdad no te hare nada.― dijo mientras retrocedía unos pasos más ― ¿Ves? No temas.

Aun temerosa me acerque, lista para correr en caso que este extraño hombre me estuviese engañando. Camine los pocos pasos que faltaban y tome la tinaja y empecé a alejarme.

― Espera― volvió a llamarme y yo me volví hacia él. Aun tenía miedo, pero mi curiosidad le ganaba al miedo.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― El se acerco y yo instantáneamente retrocedí. ― Por favor. No te hare daño.

― ¿Cómo se que no me mientes?― mi voz sonó temblorosa.

― Porque no tengo necesidad. ― El me miro expectante, como si sus palabras tuvieran algún significado para mi, de un momento a otro su rostro se desencajo― ¿O es que no sabes quién soy?― susurro sorprendido.

― ¿Por qué debería?― por un momento se quedo en silencio, parecía confundido.

― Por nada, solo…. olvídalo. Me llamo Edward. Ahora tu ¿Cómo te llamas?― Hizo ademan de sentarse en la grama y sin darme cuenta le seguí.

Ese primer día fue el inicio de muchos encuentros más en el rio. El siempre me esperaba hasta que yo llegara. Y hablábamos por horas y horas.

Edward vivía en Volterra y por sus ropas finas denote que tal vez era de una familia importante pero no quise preguntar, me parecia de mala educación hacerlo. El me contaba cómo era la vida en Volrterra, como eran sus calles, su gente, su palacio y sus reyes. Los únicos reyes que yo conocía era de los cuentos que mi madre me contaba de niña, así que sus descripciones eran muy interesantes para mí.

En cambio yo le contaba del bosque. De los hermosos secretos que este guardaba solo para aquellas personas que sabían apreciarlo.

― El bosque es mágico― le había dicho en una de nuestras tantas reuniones, el se había reído, pero inmediatamente le explique el porqué era mágico, al menos para mí.

― Tal vez tú no me creas, pero yo he vivido toda mi vida aquí. Rodeada de la hermosura que tu por vivir en Volterra no ves. Me encanta como todo cambia con las estaciones. Como en primavera todo florece, todo parece nuevo, todo se ve hermoso. La calidez del verano, como toda la naturaleza sabe que es un momento para aparecer en todas partes. Los colores del otoño, tan hermosos. Y la blancura del invierno. Y finalmente como todo empieza de nuevo.― relate sin verle a él directamente sino mas bien concentrada en recordar cada uno de esos momentos mágicos en este bosque.

Cuando volví a mirarlo el tenia una expresión de compresión. Como si le acabase de contar una verdad innegable. No lo era, solo era mi verdad.

Nuestras citas se daban todos los días y cada día Edward me encantaba más. Una buena persona, de pensamientos nobles y un corazón valiente como nadie que hubiese conocido alguna vez. Y tal vez era infantil pensar de ese modo de él y además vergonzoso, pero no había nada que yo pudiese hacer para evitarlo.

Mientras me acercaba a la orilla del rio mi corazón latía fuertemente mientras lo inspeccionaba con la mirada. El no había venido hoy. La tristeza lleno mi corazón. No había pensado que tal vez el algún día se aburriría de visitarme, pero parecía que eso había pasado.

¿Eso quería decir que no le volvería a ver?

Era lo más seguro.

Llena de desilusión sumergí la tinaja el rio para llenarla. Luego hice ademan de levantarla pero unas manos me sorprendieron quitándome la tinaja y sacándolas ella. Mi corazón retumbo emocionado.

―Edward― exclame emocionada al verle ahí de pie, tan gallardo como siempre lo veía. Me recordaba a los caballeros valerosos de los cuentos, casi un príncipe.

― ¿Te asuste?―pregunto mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Negué frenéticamente ¿Cómo le decía que casi moría de alegría por haberlo visto de nuevo?

― Pensé que no vendrías hoy― susurre un tanto triste aun. La sensación de vacío al no verle había sido bastante aterradora, como si algo muy importante me hubiese faltado en ese momento.

― ¿Eso te pone triste?― asentí en silencio.

Pasó su mano por mi mejilla y me hizo verle a los ojos.

― No debes ponerte triste por eso…. tal vez no puede estar aquí algunas veces, pero siempre que pueda vendré, lo prometo ¿bien? ― Asentí― Esa es la chica valiente que conozco. Ahora, mira lo que te he traído.― puso en mi regazo un paquete envuelto en papel dorado. Lo mire sorprendida.

― ¿Qué es esto?―

― Un regalo, Bella. Adelante ábrelo.

Con manos temblorosas empecé a desdoblar el papel. No quería romperlo porque era precioso, parecía seda. Delicado y suave.

Al quitar el papel quedaron a la vista un par de hermosas zapatillas blancas.

Inmediatamente vi mis pies descalzos y me avergoncé.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustaron?― exclamo preocupado.

― No es eso.

― ¿Entonces?

― ¿Te doy pena? ¿Lastima?― pregunte con los ojos anegados en lagrimas.

―Claro que no. Como puedes pensar eso. Solo…. pensé que para ti seria más cómodo tener unas zapatillas, para proteger tus pies. Sé que amas caminar por el bosque y pensé que….

Baje de nuevo la mirada a las zapatillas. Tenían pequeños lazos para atarlas al tobillo, preciosas y delicadas. Jamás había tenido un par así. Parecían muy caras.

― Son muy bonitas― susurre pero Edward me escucho.

Sin decir palabra me las quito de las manos y con ternura tomo uno de mis pies. Sentí un pequeño escalofrió cuando toco mi tobillo. Me acomodo la zapatilla y amarro sus cintas con elegancia. Hizo lo mismo con el otro pie.

― Te quedan muy bien― dijo viendo fascinado mis pies. Me sonroje un poco por su comentario.

― Gracias. Nadie me había dado algo tan lindo― dije volviéndolas admirar.

― Isabella, tu mereces todas las cosas bonitas del mundo.― baje la mirada un poco mortificada por sus palabras, pero al mismo tiempo rebosante de gozo por ellas.

― También tengo algo que decirte― dijo después de un largo momento de silencio― No podre venir en unos días porque debo viajar por…. negocios de mi padre. Pero no te ponga triste, se resolverán rápido y volveré a verte aquí ¿está bien?

― Si. Te creo, lo prometiste― el tomo mi mano y la apretó cariñosamente. Su gesto volvió a poner muy nerviosa, pero no por miedo. Era…. expectación, era emoción, era tanto en mí que no sabía nombrarlo. Solo sabía que estaba feliz de estar con él. Recosté mi cabeza contra su hombro, le sentí dar un respingo pero no protesto contra mi acción.

Algunos minutos después tuve que romper la burbuja en la que me había puesto. Tenía que volver a casa, tenía que ayudar a mamá con la cena antes que papá volviese de la cacería para la que lo había contratado.

― Ya debes irte― suspiro Edward como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

―Si, mi madre debe estarme esperando por mi y creo que ya me tarde demasiado― le sonreí cómplice.

― Tienes razón, espero que mi regalo no te meta en problemas

―No lo había pensado.― mire las zapatillas una vez― No lo creo, pero ya te contare cuando vuelvas.

―Te voy a extrañar mucho Bella. Demasiado― dijo abrazándome.

― Yo también Edward. Solo…. vuelve pronto ¿si?

― Lo prometo.― Y luego hizo algo que me obligo a sonrojarme: beso mi frente, con tanto cariño que casi me derretí por ello.

Luego de un momento me soltó y yo volví a emprender camino a casa, dejando atrás ese lugar mágico que teníamos ambos.

El camino me resulto extrañamente ligero a pesar del peso extra. De vez en cuando miraba las zapatillas sonriendo.

Al llegar a casa note un carruaje frente a ella. Realmente me extrañe y me puse un poco ansiosa. Pero después me tranquilice pensando que tal vez eran quienes habían contratado a papá. Al acercarme a la casa escuche voces, gritos. Preocupada apresure el paso y cruce el umbral, parecía que todos estaban en la cocina. Camine sigilosamente esperando que no me escuchasen.

― Así que aquí terminaste Renee, lamentable para alguien como tu― el hombre que hablaba era de cabello rubio y ojos crueles, miraba el lugar con aire de superioridad y sus ropas daban la impresión que tal vez lo era.

― Cuando mi padre lo sepa….― dijo moviendo su cabeza, como su disfrutara un chiste privado. Mi madre estaba sentada en una esquina, no parecía asustada. Su cabeza erguida y posición regia me hacía pensar eso. Pero en cuanto me vio en la habitación pareció como si toda su valentía se hubiese desaparecido.

El hombre siguió su mirada hacia mí.

― Pero mira que tenemos aquí. Tu hija, si no me equivoco.

― ¡Corre Bella!― grito mamá pero antes que me dieran cuenta un par de tipos me tenían sujeta impidiéndome cualquier movimiento.

― Es igualita a ti― dijo el hombre con sorna mientras se acercaba a mi― ¡Ah! pero ha sacado los ojos de su padre. No es problema, igual servirá para lo que padre necesita.― comento pasando su mano por mi mejilla, inmediatamente moví mi cara.

― ¡Aléjate de mi hija!― grito mamá poniéndose de pie, pero inmediatamente fue puesta en su lugar por uno de los hombres que estaban ahí.

― No te asustes querida Renee, la niña estará bien conmigo. Nada malo le pasara, yo veré que llegue bien a Forks― dijo sonriéndole a mi madre, una sonrisa despiadada. Luego se giro hacia los hombres borrando la sonrisa de inmediato― Súbanla al carruaje.

En ese momento empecé a forcejear para intentar soltarme pero casi inmediatamente me di cuenta que era inútil. Ellos eran demasiado fuertes para mí. A rastras me sacaron de casa mientras mi madre gritaba por mí y yo gritaba por ayuda pero no había nadie que ayudara en la profundidad del bosque.

* * *

_** Hola, pues solo queria decir gracias a quienes se pasaron por el prologo y lo comentaron, hubo muchos mas reviews de los que pense. Asi que gracias.**_

_**Y pues como pueden ver si actualizare una vez a la semana, el miercoles o jueves. Si no ven capitulo esos dias pues es que mi cerebro exploto y no pude hacer nada. Como sea, espero que les guste mi historia estilo cuento. **_

_**Bueno, solamente.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Bye  
**_


	3. Y ella era una Princesa

_**Saludos... Solo queria agradecer que visiten mi historia. **_

* * *

**Y ELLA ERA UN PRINCESA…**

El movimiento de vaivén me despertó estrepitosamente. Con pesadez abrí los ojos intentando enfocar mi vista, todo estaba oscuro. Palpe con mis manos el lugar en el que estaba apoyada e inmediatamente recordé donde estaba. En un carruaje, rumbo quien sabe a dónde.

Las imágenes de mi madre gritando y corriendo tras el carruaje acudieron a mi mente. Había intentado salir del carruaje pero me lo habían impedido en todo momento. Desesperara me permití llorar hasta que me quede dormida.

Estaba asustada, no sabía que harían conmigo, no sabía cómo escapar. La incertidumbre se apodero de mi y desesperada una vez más intente abrí la puerta del carruaje. Empuje el pestillo casi esperando que este no cediera pero sorprendentemente esta vez sí lo hizo. Intentado no hacer ningún ruido empuje la puertecilla y baje del carruaje, estábamos en medio de ningún lugar. Era de noche pero no parecía haber nadie cerca. En cuanto pude orientarme comencé a correr rogando porque no se dieran cuenta de mi escape, al menos no en un rato.

A pesar de la oscuridad que me rodeaba corrí un buen tramo sin lastimarme, estaba casi segura que iba lograr escapar.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? ― casi deje escapar un grito cuando alguien me sujeto fuerte por el brazo. Estaba todo tan oscuro que no lo había visto. A pesar del miedo intente zafarme pero el hombre me arrastro de regreso a donde había estado el carruaje.

― Su majestad, aquí está la muchachita― dijo el hombre mientras me empujaba hacia el tipo de cabello rubio, el líder de todos ellos.

― ¡Niña tonta! ― grito alzando la mano con furia pero inmediatamente la regreso a su lugar, pero la mirada de cólera que me dirigía me decía que aun podría golpearme. ―Por más que intentes no podrás regresar con tu madre

No pude evitar que las lagrimas se formaran en mis ojos, pero si pude evitar derramarlas. El me miro fijamente, con aparente fascinación. Los escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo mientras él me estudiaba con la mirada.

―Una chica valiente― mascullo casi con emoción ― ¿sabes? La caza es divertida, pero no tengo tiempo para perseguirte, debemos llegar a Forks antes del amanecer.

Grito a uno de sus hombres.

―Llévate a la chiquilla al carruaje y vigílala. Si vuelve a escapar el precio lo pagaras tú ¿Esta claro?

―Si, señor― mascullo el hombre y luego me obligo a caminar hacia el carruaje.

Me volvieron a encerrar y al cabo de un rato alguien entro conmigo al carruaje. Me apretuje en una esquina, lo más lejano de la persona que pude.

―Le he traído algo de comida― dijo con un intento de voz amable, en la oscuridad no podía distinguir quién era. Coloco el plato frente a mí, pero me negué a tomarlo. El hambre era la última de mis preocupaciones en ese momento.

― Le aseguro que nadie le hará daño― volvió a decir pero como quería que creyese eso, si me habían secuestrado de mi hogar. Al ver que yo no contestaba el hombre suspiro y volvió a dejarme sola.

Exhausta me encogí en el rincón y volví a quedarme dormida.

.

.

.

El bullicio que se escuchaba fuera del carruaje era enorme que me hizo despertarme nuevamente. Aun estaba cansada y hambrienta, adolorida y asustada. No sabía que me pasaría ahora.

El carruaje se detuvo abruptamente y bullicio igual. La puerta del carruaje crujió mientras la abrían y el hombre rubio me halo para salir. Aun confundida me tambalee mientras intentaba mantenerme en pie. Mi vista se fijo en el lugar, estábamos fuera de un castillo. Un viejo castillo.

―Busque a mi esposa y a las criadas― ordeno el hombre junto a mí.

― Escúchame niña. No intentes escapar, porque si lo haces el castigo no solo será para ti. Me encargare que mis hombres marchen hacia tu casa y maten a tus padres ¿Entendiste?

No pude responder nada. Ese hombre me daba mucho miedo. Bruscamente tomo mi rostro y me hizo verlo a los ojos.

―Dije ¿entendiste? ― remarco la palabra casi separándola las silabas.

Asentí temerosa, pensado que si abría la boca no podría detener el torrente de lágrimas que saldrían.

Al minuto un grupo de mujeres apareció en la entrada del castillo.

―Victoria, querida― dijo el hombre soltándome para abrazar a una mujer pelirroja que vestía de manera opulenta, repleta de joyas y adornos, supuse era su esposa.

― Veo que has tenido éxito. Tu padre estará muy complacido, James. ― Le felicito ella.

― Estoy muy cansado por el viaje, iré a mi cuarto a descansar antes de ver a mi padre. Ahora, cariño, llévatela, arréglala. Ponla decente para que conozca a mi padre― el depósito un beso en la mejilla de la mujer y entro al castillo sin mirar hacia atrás.

La mirada de la mujer se dirigió inmediatamente a mí. Su mirada era felina, llena de malicia y crueldad. Casi la misma que su esposo.

― Criadas, lleven a…― su mirada me recorrió con asco― a esta muchachita a mis aposentos. Báñenla, quemen sus ropas y vístanla adecuadamente.

Las otras mujeres me llevaron dentro del castillo e hicieron como su señora les pidió. Para ese momento yo no hacía nada. Dentro de mí era un mar de desesperación, de angustia pero si intentaba algo… no quería ni imaginármelo.

Para cuando me di cuenta estaba enfundada en un hermoso vestido de seda, realmente elegante y delicado. Dirigí mi mirada a mis pies descalzos.

― ¿Mis zapatillas? ― pregunte en un hilo de voz.

― ¿Cómo dijo, señorita? ―

― ¿Mis zapatillas? ¿Dónde están? ― Mi voz era frágil, casi un susurro.

― Lo lamentamos, señorita, pero su majestad ordeno quemar sus prendas.

Las lágrimas volvieron a anegar mis ojos y esta vez no me importo derramarlas.

Las criadas se miraban entre sí asustadas, casi desesperadas mientras me veían derrumbarme. Ya no podía más.

Me había separado de mis padres, me habían obligado a venir a este lugar. Amenazaban contra mi familia y… Había perdido el único recuerdo que tenía de Edward.

¡Oh, Edward! Ahora no lo volvería a ver.

El volvería de su viaje y no me encontraría.

¿Creería que ya no le quería ver? ¿Pensaría que ya no me importaba?

¿Estaría bien mi madre? ¿Mi padre? ¿Algún día los volvería a ver? ¿Qué harían conmigo?

Ahora todos los miedos que había logrado controlar salían a flote y me habían puesto completamente histérica.

― Salgan― no me había dado cuenta que Victoria había entrado a la habitación. Todas las mujeres salieron corriendo, dejándome sola con ella.

― Mira chiquilla, deja de llorar. Es hora que te presentes frente al rey. Y no te hagas la victima que en cuanto sepas para que se te ha traído acá casi bailaras de alegría. ― dijo mordaz, su sonrisa era desdeñosa como si me viese como un obstáculo, una enemiga.

Ella me obligo a levantarme y me arrastro por una infinidad de pasillos hasta que llegamos a una gran sala.

En ella están dos tronos. Uno ocupado por un hombre de edad avanzada, se notaba por sus arrugas. El otro trono estaba vacío.

Victoria marcho frente a mí y se inclino ante el rey.

― Su alteza, aquí está la chica― indico mientras me hacia recorrer el espacio que faltaba.

―Bien hecho, mí querida Victoria. Casi esta decente. Y tú también hijo― palmeo el brazo del hombre de pie junto a él ― Justo a tiempo para la visita del príncipe de Volterra.― Sonrió el anciano complacido ―Acércate, niña

Como no hacia ademan de caminar Victoria me empujo.

― Idéntica a Renee― hizo una mueca ante el nombre de mi madre ―Bueno, así será más creíble que es su hija.

El rey se puso de pie y coloco ambas manos en mis hombros.

― ¡Gente de Forks! ― Los criados y cortesanos de la sala voltearon ―Les presento a su princesa.

Mis ojos casi se salen ante las palabras del anciano. ¿Por qué me llamaba princesa?

El anciano noto mi sorpresa.

― ¿No le han dicho porque está aquí? ― enarco una ceja, veía fijamente a Victoria como si ese hubiera sido su deber.

―No, su alteza. Creí que sería mejor que usted se lo dijera. ― Contesto ella sumisa.

― Bueno, niña. ― frunció el ceño, mientras meditaba ―Tu madre era la princesa de Forks pero decidió escapar de sus obligaciones como tal solo para estar con un pobre soldado. Ahora, como su hija tu también eres princesa y como tal tienes obligaciones para con Forks. Mañana el príncipe de Volterra vendrá a conocer a su futura esposa. Muchas felicidades― El anciano sonrió, como si de verdad le alegrase la noticia.

Pero para mí, fue como un balde de agua helada. Sorpresivo y completamente desagradable. Todo lo contrario que Victoria había asegurado que sentiría.

No me di cuenta de más hasta que las puertas de la habitación se cerraron y fui arrastrado a una habitación extraña.

En cuanto pude comprender todo quise llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Era como si de repente mis lágrimas se hubiesen secado, como si ya no pudiese llorar. Solo pequeños sollozos secos salían de mis labios. Solo me dedique a abrazar una almohada y esperar que todo fuese una pesadilla.

Unas horas después una criada entro a la habitación llevando una charola con comida. Era una mujer mayor, de rostro severo. No sonreía, y su rostro mostraba amargura.

Se inclino ante mí diciéndome "su majestad". Me dieron ganas de reírme. Yo no era una princesa. Jamás hubiera querido serlo.

― No se ponga triste, le aseguro que el príncipe de Volterra es bastante guapo, un poco estricto en sus maneras pero será un buen matrimonio para usted.

Mi corazón se estrujo ante sus palabras. Antes cuando pensaba en casarme, pensaba en un matrimonio por amor, como el de mis padres. Ahora todo era un caos.

― No quiero casarme― susurre.

― ¿Cómo?

― ¡No quiero casarme! ― Al menos no con un desconocido, termine en mi mente. Una imagen del rostro amable de Edward destello en mi mente.

―Su majestad, el compromiso ya está hecho y….

― No me importa― masculle molesta.

― Es su obligación, como princesa de Forks, usted debe velar por el bienestar de su pueblo y….

― ¡No soy una princesa! ― rebatí, porque aun no aceptaba esa idea. Era casi imposible que fuese verdad y aun así, lo era.

― Lo es aunque no le guste― la mujer se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas y removió la pesada cortina. ― Vea hacia allá. ― Señalo sin emoción hacia las afueras ―Eso es Forks o lo que ha quedado de el. Luego que su madre abandonara el pueblo perdimos el apoyo que Volterra había prometido con la unión entre los príncipes herederos. Después del eso hemos sido atacados una y otra vez. Hemos perdido familias enteras. Solo porque la princesa de Forks no cumplió con su deber, solo porque ella se había enamorado de un simple plebeyo y olvida las instrucciones que su tío le había dado.

― Eso no es justo, como la juzga…

― Quizás, pero son los hechos. Ahora, su majestad, yo no puedo decirle que hacer, pero si puedo decirle que es lo que me parece correcto. Con permiso. ― Exclamo indignada mientras se alejaba con paso apresurado hacia la puerta.

En cuanto salió fije mi vista en el pueblo, desolado, casas destruidas y las personas desesperanzadas.

La tristeza me invadió inmediatamente. No era fácil ser testigo de eso.

El sonido de la pesada puerta me hizo voltear. Una de las cridas, la más joven, entro a la habitación casi de escondidas.

―Princesa, yo…. Uh, le he traído esto. ― Coloco un paquete en la cama, al ver mi mirada expectante lo abrió ―Se veía bastante desesperada así que intente recuperarlas para usted― dijo mostrando mis zapatillas blancas.

Casi chille de alegría al verlas.

―Las limpie. Solo le pido que por favor no diga que fui yo― podía ver temor en su mirada al pedirme ese favor.

― Claro que no. Muchas gracias― dije abrazándola con verdadera emoción. En los últimos dos días todas las personas que había visto me habían tratado con crueldad, repugnancia, altanería. Y todos se jactaban de ser gente de la realeza y ahora esta humilde chica me mostraba algo de compasión. ― ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Yo…uh, soy Tanya, alteza. ― dijo nerviosa, retorciendo en su dedo un mechón de su cabello rubio rojizo.

― Dime Bella

― No puedo, si la condesa o el príncipe James me oyesen serian castigada.

― ¿La condesa?

― Si, la esposa del príncipe. Ella es muy quisquillosa con los títulos. ― Asentí una vez

―Te agradezco tus molestias Tanya. ― dije abrazando las zapatillas.

― Ha sido un gusto. Ahora, no se angustie todo saldrá bien al final.

Me regalo una sonrisa alentadora y salió de la habitación.

Contemple mis zapatillas con cierto desconsuelo.

Eran todo lo que me quedaban de la vida que tan feliz me hacía. Eran el único recuerdo tangible que tendría de que Edward fue real. Y que yo le importe.

Lo último que cruzaba por mi mente era que yo pudiera ser una princesa. Ahora, lo era. Y no me gustaba esa vida. No me gustaba ser princesa.

Ahora me encontraba atrapada en un mundo que solo conocía por los cuentos de mi madre. Aunque aparentemente ella si salió de ese mundo. El cuento de la princesa obligada a casarse con un príncipe. Que después huyo con su cuidador. Eran ella y mi padre, ellos había huido para ser felices lejos de quienes no los dejarían esta juntos. Y ahora yo estaba aquí.

Y no sabía cómo salir de eso sin poner en riesgo a mis padres o a mí misma.

Desesperanzada me oville en la cama mientras contemplaba como el sol se ocultaba tras las colinas que rodeaban la parte oeste de Forks.

Mañana conocería al príncipe de Volterra.

* * *

**_Bueno, ¿Qué tal?_**

**_Muchas gracias por los reviews, agradezco el apoyo a todas._**

**_Tambien queria saludar a Pame, que a pesar de estar enfermita leyo los dos capis que habian y dejo su opinion. Muy agradecida por ello. Espero de todo corazón que te mejores.  
_**

**_Espero ansiosa sus opiniones._**

**_Bye_**


	4. Y el principe era

**Y EL PRINCIPE ERA… ¿UN OGRO?**

El alba empezaba a despuntar y la luz empezaba a inudar la fria habiacion en la que me encontraba, desde el principio de la noche sabia que no dormiria nada. La preocupacion, el miedo, el nerviosismo no me dejaron pegar el ojo durante la noche. Unas cuantas veces por mi cabeza paso la idea de huir, al menos de intentarlo; pero recordaba las palabras de James, lo que podria pasarle a mis padres y la idea me acobardaba demasiado.

El sonido de las pesadas puertas de la habitacion abriendose no hicieron que me moviese. Ni las pisadas que le siguieron, repiqueteantes sonidos de pasos se oian por la habitacion hasta detenerse frente a mi. Victoria me miro con una expresion de altivez en su rostro, la unica que usaba siempre conmigo o con todos, no lo sabia.

― ¿Por qué no te has levantado? ― no sabia que expresion podia tener pero ella cambio su semblante a uno mas exasperante. Se acerco a mi rostro y su mirada fiera me helo, intente no demostrarlo.

― Levantate, debo arreglarte para que estes presentable para esta tarde. No debo recordarte que si haces algo indebido, algo que pueda poner en mal a cualquiera de nosotros frente al principe o cualquier otra persona, cualquier cosa y seras castigada. Personalmente te cortare esa lengua, ¿has entendido? Ahora, levantate.

Enderezo su postura y a pesar del miedo que me daba esa mujer me quede ahí. Tal vez no podia evitar lo que se avecinaba pero podia mostrar mi descontento a cada paso.

Victoria entrecerro los ojos al ver el desafio en mi actitud. Estaba segura que a ella nunca nadie la habia desobedecido. Bien por mi.

Su mirada se transformaba de la molestia a la ira al ver que no me movia. Sin decir mas fue hacia la puerta.

― ¡Criadas! ― grito a todo pulmon. Casi de inmediato todas las muchachas al servicio del castillo aparecieron en la habitacion.

― Hagan que esa niñita se levanta, bañenla, arreglenla. La quiero vestida para cuando vuelva. ― ordeno a todas. Luego desaparecio por los pasillos mascullando cosas contra mi.

Las muchachas me miraban confundidas y quizas temerosas de lo que Victoria les pudiese hacer al volver. Asi que me levante, aun asi ninguna se animaba a hacercarse.

― ¿Por qué no vuelven a la cocina y terminan de arreglar las cosas? Yo ayudare a la princesa a arreglarse― no levante la vista para ver quien habia hablado pero identifique la voz como la de Tanya.

Ninguna dijo nada pero silenciosamente todas salieron.

― Princesa Isabella― toco mi hombro delicadamente, como si temiese asustarme ― Vamos, levantase. Y por favor no llore, ya vera que todo estara bien.

No me habia dado cuenta que unas cuantas lagrimas habian escapado de mis ojos. Inmediatamente las limpie y me levante, no queria causarle problemas a ella.

Sin decir palabra ella me ayudo a bañarme y a colocarme un ostentonso bestiido azul. En verdad era hermoso, pero no era lo que a mi me gustaba. Arreglo mi cabello en una intrincada trenza para luego poner diferentes joyas en mi. Un collar de oro con un topacio como colgante, aretes ostentosos y finalmente una fina tiara.

― Pertenecia a su madre ― susurro mientras la colocaba. La mencion de mi madre uso que nuevas lagrimas brotaran.

― Se que esta asustada y confundida. Esta aquí por cosas que no fueron su culpa, pero le prometo que todo estara bien― susurro ella mientras limpiaba mis ojos de las lagrimas.

Queria creerle, de verdad que si. Pero era casi imposible que algo fuese a estar bien estando aquí.

― ¿Puedes decirme…. Que paso con mi madre…. Antes? ― pregunte con la voz entrecortada.

― No hay mucho que decir. Ella era la hija del rey, el legitimo rey de Forks. El murio y su hermano subio al trono, se lleno de deudas y el reino cayo en desgracia. Pidio socorro a Volterra y el rey de ese entonces accedio a ayudarlo a cambio de la mano de la princesa Renee en matrimonio con su hijo. Obviamente ella no queria pero su tio no le dio opcion. El dia que el principe vendria a conocerla ella no estaba. Fue horrible porque el rey de Volterra enojo y nego toda la ayuda que habia prometido, fue un momento oscuro para Forks porque no habia dinero y la guardia era casi inexistente. El pueblo se a levantado, pero por su propio esfuerzo no por ellos― hizo una mueca, se referia al rey y su hijo.

― ¿Crees que… que fue culpa de mi madre?

― ¿sinceramente? No lo fue. Nuestro rey es un mal lider, aun con la ayuda de Volterra el reino hubiese caido.

Secretamente senti un alivio al ver que esta chica no culpaba a mi madre, al menos no directamente.

― ¿Entonces porque….?

― ¿Tiene que casarse? El rey lo considera una ofrenda de paz entre los dos reinos, ademas de una vez mas querer asegurar seguridad para Forks. Volterra posee un gran ejercito, muy fuerte. Si soy sincera, el rey solo quiere seguridad, se acercan ejercitos conquistadores, si saben que Forks tiene el respaldo de Volterra no atacaran. Es una estrategia militar, al parecer.

― ¿Cómo sabes tanto? De todo. ― pregunto un poco sorprendida, no crei que Tanya pudiese darme tanta informacion.

― Yo…. Yo… simplemente lo escuche ― dijo atropelladamente mientras movia sus ojos por la habitacion nerviosamente.

Se inclino en unos cajones y saco un precioso par de zapatos, delicadamente adornados que combinaban a la perfeccion con el vestido. Sin protestar deje que me los pusiera, sabia que no podia usar mis tan amadas zapatillas.

― Ya esta perfecta ― musito Tanya mientras se alejaba un poco para verme bien.

No quise acercame al gran espejo de la habitacion, no queria ver como estaba porque sinceramente no me importaba en lo mas minimo.

Antes de que Tanya o yo dijeramos otra palabra las puertas de la habitacion se abrieron violentamente, Victoria regresaba seguida de dos guardias. Ambos se veian fieros, listos para el combate, pero note que uno mirada a Tanya. Y ella bajo la vista al notarlo.

― Veo que hiciste caso, bien por ti ― chillo Victoria, que ahora vestia un imponente vestido rojo que realzaba, increiblente, su cabellera del mismo color. En su mano derecha cargaba un abanico del mismo color del vestido.

― Pareces una princesa. Muy bien hecho muchacha― felicito a Tanya― Ahora, ya lo sabes. Ni una palabra, de nada. A nadie. Hablaras si se te habla, estaras sonriente y amable ¿de acuerdo?

Asenti sin ganas.

― Perfecto, estas aceptandolo todo. Muy bien. No puedo esperar a que estes lejos― mascullo mientras giraba alrededor mio, estudiandome como si fuese una adversaria para ella ― La reina de Forks sere yo, no tu mocosa.

Mostro una sonrisa mientras se abanicaba de manera desfiante y en momento lo cerro con impetu.

― Guienla a la sala del trono, ya es hora― dijo a los guardias que la seguian― Tu, muchacha ― señalo a Tanya― acompañala, que no se le ocurra huir.

Tanya se inclino de manera respetuosa mientras Victoria salia de la habitacion.

― Vamos, princesa― apremio ella mientras me empujaba suavemente, me sentia pegada al suelo asi que Tanya uso un poco mas de fuerza para moverme.

Detrás de nosotras ambos soldados nos seguian en completo silencio, pero notaba como Tanya y uno de ellos, el de cabello negro y tez olivacea, intercambian miradas.

Mientras caminabamos mis manos empezaron a sudar y me llene de angustia. Era casi como caminar hacia mi ejecucion.

Pasamos a un cuarto pequeñisimo al que solo entramos Tanya y yo. Sin decir nada ella tomo mis manos y las apreto en un gesto cariñoso, intente sonreirle de vuelta pero estoy segura que salio una sonrisa temblorosa como lo era todo mi cuerpo en ese momento. En la habitacion habia una cortina y al otro lado estaba el salon del trono, donde conoceria a mi…. a…. al principe del Volterra. ¡El seria mi esposo y ni siquiera sabia su nombre!

Se escuchaba un gran alboroto, una celebracion. La gente se escucha alegre. Tanya tomo mi mano mi saco del cuarto.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mi, todo el mundo juzgandome, evaluandome. Quise bajar la cabeza pero la mantuve elevada, tenia que intenar ser fuerte. Un momento, solo un momento y todo terminaria. Podria volver a llorar en mi habitacion, ahora no. Ahora no.

Tanya me llevo a una parte alejada, con la esperanza de calmarme. Nadie dijo nada ante eso.

Aprete mis manos contra el vestido buscando un poco de estabilidad, pero no la encontraba. Mi corazon latia a enorme velocidad, y estaba casi hiperventilando.

El bullicio de repente se silencio, todos veian expectante hacia la entrada. Un joven rubio vestido con ropas elegantes entro a la sala, la gente se inclinaba ante el.

_Es el._

Llego ante el rey y se inclino en señal de respeto.

― Su alteza.

― Lord Withlock, es un honor tenerlo en nuestra corte.

― El honor es todo mio poder estar ante usted.

― ¿Y el principe?

― Nos acompañara en unos momentos― mascullo el joven rubio. Enderezo la posturo y me miro directamente― Su majestad― saludo hacia mi. Tenia la boca seca asi que solo pude inclinarme de la misma manera que habia visto a los demas hacer.

― La princesa es muy hermosa ― dijo sin mirarme, me senti sonrojar― Muy parecida a su sobrina ¿Esta ella entre nosostros? Me encantaria conocerla por fin.

― Mi sobrina ― mascullo el rey con cierta molestia ― Se encuentras indispuesta.

― Ya veo, es un pena.

Los segundos seguian corriendo mientras mis nervios seguian en tension, el no era el principe.

Se escucharon pasos al final del pasillo.

― Presento ante ustedes al principe Edward Cullen de Volterra― anuncio Lord Wihlock

Sin demora dirigila mirada hacia la entrada, y casi de inmediato lo identifique.

Era Edward. El muchacho que habia conocido en el bosque, con quien habia pasado los momentos mas hermosos de mi vida. Por quien habia estado llorando horas antes. Era mi Edward.

Camino con aire altivo hacia el centro del salon, donde se coloco junto a Lord Withlock. Hizo una inclinacion.

― Su alteza ― su voz era hielo, fria y monocorde.

― Principe Edward― el rey no podia disimular su sonrisa― Por fin esta aquí. Ha sido una espera muy larga para contar con su visita.

― Lamento esa espera. Asi que no retrasemos las cosas, donde esta la princesa.

Senti como si miles de agujas pinchaban en mi estomago.

_El era el principe de Volterra. Era el_ ― era todo lo que repetia en mi mente, aun sin estar consiente de nada en realidad.

― Su alteza, ella es la princesa Isabella de Forks. ― el rey habia bajado de su trono para dirigir al principe hacia mi.

En cuanto me vio, o me reconocio, sus ojos se agrandaron mostrando su sorpresa. Casi podia ver como sus ojos salian de sus orbitas. Su mandibula se desencajo y no intento dismularlo. Note como sus manos se volvieron puños y en un momento en sus ojos brillo la furia.

No podia sonreirle como me habia indicado Victoria, no podia moverme si quiera.

Ninguno de los dos parecia poder reaccionar. Parecia como si el intentara cuadrar las piezas de algo, como si intentara comprender lo que sus ojos veian.

_Bella_― me parecio escucharlo musitar pero nadie mas lo habia hecho.

― ¿Qué esto? ― dijo en voz controlada una vez que pudo tranquilizarse.

― Ella es la hija de mi sonbrina Renee― mascullo el rey confundido ante la reaccion poco favorable del principe.

― ¿Intentan verme la cara de tonto? ― dijo en voz suave ― Ella no es una princesa. Ella es una plebeya que vive en los bosque de Forks y la han traido aquí para engañarme.

Me miro con pena antes de agregar:

― Devuélvanla con sus padres, el engaño acabo.

El no gritaba pero notabas lo dificil que era controlar el tono de su voz.

Sus ojos chisporrotebana furia pero cuando me miro a mi parecio sentir dolor.

Sin decir una palabra dio media vuelta y salio del palacio.

― ¡Espere! ¡Su majestad! ― grito el rey pero era tarde Edward se habia ido.

― James. ¡llevatela! ― le ordeno a su hijo. Este me tomo del brazo antes de escuchar como varios platos y vasos caian al suelo por mano del rey.

A James no le costo mucho arrastrarme, aun estaba en shock, aun no podia respirar. Aun no asimilaba lo que habia pasado.

Una vez que estuvimos lejos me golpeo contra una pared y yo me desplome al suelo, no me habia dado cuenta que Tanya nos seguia. Se acerco a mi y en ese momento solte a llorar.

― ¡Laurent! ¡Laurent! ― empezo a ladrar James, el estaba igual o mas molesto que su padre.

El mismo joven que me habia acompañado mas temprano aparecio.

― ¿Dónde esta el malnacido de Laurent? ― mascullo

― No lo se, señor. He venido en su lugar.

― Muy bien, no importa. Llevala a la torre y encierrala, no quiero verla, no quiero oirla, no quiero saber que esta aquí.

El joven se acerco a Tanya y a mi.

― Vamos princesa, vamos ― Apremio el mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie.

El tuvo casi que cargarme a la mas alejada de las torres del castillo.

El lugar apestaba a moho y no estaba en condiciones para que alguien estuviese ahí.

― Lamento las condiciones en las que esta― dijo el, note que de verdad sentia esto.

― No llore princesa, le traera sabanas y un colchon se lo prometo― me consolo Tanya mientras me abrazaba y me mecia con su cuerpo.

Pero yo no lloraba por que estaba en ese lugar.

Lloraba porque principe resulto ser Edward. Lloraba porque yo solo habia sido un juego para el gran principe de Volterra, porque para el solo era una plebeya y nada mas.

Cuando el para mi, por un momento, habia sido todo.

Queria volver con mis padres y despertar de esta pesadilla. Pero lo unico que conseguia era los consuelos de Tanya y de aquel guardia que de alguna manera se lamentaba por mi.

* * *

_**Lamento haber tardado dos semanas en subir. No tenia computadora y aun hoy no tengo, trabajo en la de mi papá, asi que si notan algunos errores o faltas de acentos es culpa de la compu que no tiene corrector de gramatica.**_

_**Creo que no se esperaban esa reaccion de parte del gran principe de Volterra.**_

_**Dejenme sus reviews que son bien recibidos por mi. Y nos leemos la proxima semana.**_

_**Bye**_


	5. Un Hada Madrina Y Un Caballero

**UN HADA MADRINA Y UN CABALLERO**

Estaba soñando. Estaba segura de ello porque me veía a mi misma como una niña pequeña que corría detrás de un conejo. El conejo era más rápido que yo pero yo quería tocarlo, quería tenerlo conmigo pero el conejo desapareció en la espesura del bosque. Me senté en el suelo enfurruñada porque el animalito había huido de mí.

― ¡Isabella!― escuche a mi padre gritar y de inmediato corrí hacia él. ― ¿Qué hacías, princesa?― pregunto mientras me levantaba en sus brazos y me cargaba de regreso a casa.

― Quería un conejo, pero se me escapo

Papá se rio ante mi enojo pero no dijo nada. Al llegar a casa beso a mamá en los labios y me dejo en el suelo.

Estaba molesta por haber perdido al conejo pero rápido lo olvide cuando mamá empezó a cantar mientras hacia sus quehaceres.

Cuando papá volvió traía en un saco algo que se movía me acerque a él con curiosidad, al verme me sonrió y extrajo del saco un conejito blanco.

― Gracias papi― dije mientras tomaba al conejito en mi manos y lo abrazaba contra mí.

―Todo para mi princesa

El sueño se empezó a desvanecer y no pude evitar las lágrimas ante esas imágenes. Sueños sobres mis padres me reconfortaban durante las noches, pero al despertar caía en la realidad que no estaba en casa. Que estaba en un lugar desconocido, encerrada en un hueco oscuro y sin la posibilidad de escapar, lo había intentado pero había un guardia frente a la puerta. La ventana de la torre estaba demasiado alta y aunque pudiese subir hasta ella la caída sería demasiado peligrosa para mí.

Me abrace a mí misma, el lugar era demasiado frio a pesar de las sabanas que Tanya traía para mi siempre pasaba frio. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada aquí, quizás semanas o un mes. No estaba segura. Pasaba el día ovillada en un rincón esperando que las ratas no se me acercaran, cuando Tanya traía mi comida se sentaba conmigo pero no era lo mismo. No sabía que harían conmigo y eso me estaba asustando cada día más. Y también me torturaba el recuerdo de ese día, aun no podía comprender lo que había sucedido pero sabía que mi corazón estaba muy lastimado por eso. Las mentiras y el rechazo de Edward me habían lastimado muchísimo y por ello hacia el mayor intento de no pensar en el, cada memoria de el hacía que mi corazón sangrara un poco más.

Escuche murmullos al otro lado de la puerta, estaba casi segura que era Tanya.

― ¿Mandaste el mensaje?― pregunto Tanya en un susurro.

― Si, espero que este no sea interceptado como el primero― mascullo el guardia.

― Eres un tonto Demetri, sabes todo lo ella se hubiese ahorrado si fueras un poco más listo

―No fue mi culpa….

― Lo que sea, mas te vale que esta vez tengas razón. Abre la puerta.

El guardia, Demetri, no dijo nada simplemente se limito a hacer lo que Tanya le pidió. Me preguntaba de que hablaban, casi siempre Tanya regañaba a Demetri. Me hacía gracia porque él no hacía nada para defenderse.

― Bells― me llamo Tanya, yo seguía acostada simulando estar dormida― Bella, traje el desayuno.

Ella era la única que entraba a este lugar.

― Gracias― masculle mientras me sentaba en mi reducido espacio. Tome el plato que me ofrecía y comí con ganas.

― ¿Cómo estás?― pregunto mientras removía varios rizos que caían en mi cara. Parecía como si de verdad ella estuviera preocupada por mi y como yo estaba necesitaba una amiga como ella.

― Bien― mentí, no podía estar nada bien aquí.

― Se que todo pinta mal en este momento pero pronto se arreglara ya verás.

― ¿Sabes que harán conmigo?

Ella bajo la vista, como si la respuesta no fuese tan positiva como ella quisiera.

― Tanya, por favor dime.

― Se dice que el príncipe James está visitando a un conde muy rico que maneja el puerto del norte. Está negociando una boda con su hijo.

La cuchara resbalo de mis manos al escuchar eso. Esperaba que me regresaran con mis padres, esperaba que me mantuviesen aquí para siempre incluso esperaba que me ejecutaran, no esto.

― Tranquila, tranquila― empezó a susurrar mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos. No sabía si estaba llorando, simplemente tenía miedo. Pero Tanya se quedo conmigo hasta que me calme, tenía que agradecerle mucho a ella.

Después de esa noticia estaba desesperada por escapar pero por más que lo pensaba no había forma alguna.

Una tarde empecé a palpar las paredes buscando grietas por las cuales pudiese llegar a la ventaba. Quizás era una mala idea pero yo deseaba salir.

De repente la puerta se abrió haciendo que cayese por la pérdida de equilibrio.

― ¿Estas bien?― pregunto el guardia, Demetri

― Creo que si

― ¿Qué hacías intentando subir por la pared?― el terror me invadió al percatarme que el sabia de intentos, fallidos, de intentar escapar. Pero al verlo a la cara note que parecía más divertido que molesto.

― Yo… yo… nada…

― Eres muy mala mentirosa pero está bien. Tanya no podrá venir pero te traje el almuerzo.― dijo colocando el plato frente a mí. Con vacilación lo tome y empecé a comer.

Demetri parecía realmente divertido observándome cosa que a mi me incomodaba un poco.

― ¿Sucede algo?― pregunte aun adolorida por la caída.

― No me recuerdas ¿verdad?

Moví la cabeza negativamente.

― Yo estuve contigo en el carruaje la noche que intentaste escapar.

Baje el plato y lo coloque a un lado.

― ¿Les dirás que he intentado escapar?― lo dije de manera seria, no mostrando mi miedo.

― Claro que no, será nuestro pequeño secreto.― me guiño un ojo aun con la expresión de diversión en su rostro― Mi nombre es Demetri, y desde ahora seré su caballero querida princesa Isabella― se inclino ante mí y beso mi mano.

― ¿Caballero?

―Así es, me encargare de cuidar de usted hasta que su príncipe venga por su usted.― volvió a inclinarse ante mí y salió de la habitación.

.

.

Los siguientes dos días fueron un completo borrón. La humedad de la torre trajo sus consecuencias y me enferme, durante dos agónicos días pase prendida en fiebre mientras Tanya y Demetri cuidaban de mí.

― Tenemos que sacarle de aquí pronto― escuche a Tanya decir, no estaba segura si era real y parte de las alucinaciones por la fiebre.

― Aun no podemos, el dijo que vendría pronto.

― ¡No me importa! ¿No ves que está muy enferma? Además, pronto el conde vendrá a formalizar la unión ¿crees que ella querrá eso?

No escuche una respuesta, solo los pasos de Demetri al salir de la habitación.

Intente abrir los ojos y enfocarlos para intentar ver algo. Creo que hice un ruido de quejido o algo porque Tanya inmediatamente supo que estaba despierta.

― Shhh, Bella. Pronto te sacaremos de aquí. Te lo prometo― mascullo mientras mojaba un paño y lo ponía en mi frente. Yo solo asentí ante sus palabras. A pesar que no estaba del todo segura a que se refería con "sacarme de aquí".

Las siguientes horas pasaron entre alucinaciones y la dolorosa realidad.

A veces abría los ojos y veía el bosque en que había vivido toda mi vida y a veces miraba a mi amiga cuidándome y susurrando palabras de aliento.

Finalmente me quede dormida.

Desperté al sonido de voces desconocidas y el ruido de pasos a mí alrededor. Tenuemente escuchaba la voz de Tanya pero no podía entender que decía.

Forzaba a mis parpados a abrirse para saber que pasaba a mí alrededor pero me pesaban demasiado para hacerlo. Estaba a punto de darme por vencida cuando sentí que me levantaban del suelo y me cargaban en vilo.

Asustada empecé a removerme en los brazos del extraño que me cargaba pero estaba demasiado débil para poder hacer algo. Finalmente pude abrir los ojos e inmediatamente supe que una vez más estaba alucinando.

Era Edward. Edward me cargaba mientras salía de la que había sido mi cárcel por tanto tiempo. El me miro, en su mirada podía ver pena y tristeza.

Quería abrir la boca y preguntarle tantas cosas: "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué jugaste con migo?"

Pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue su nombre en un murmullo. Cerré mis ojos por el cansancio y lo último de lo que fui consiente fue del contacto tan familiar que eran los labios de Edward en mi frente.

No pude reprimir el sentimiento de felicidad que revoloteo en mi corazón ante esa sensacion. Pero sabia que eso no podia ser real.

Un sueño, eso era. Un hermoso sueño.

* * *

_**Yep. ¿Qué tal?**_

_**Comentarios ¿si?**_


	6. Volterra

**VOLTERRA**

Estaba cansada pero sabía que debía abrir los ojos, algo no está bien. Medio consiente me removí en mi lugar esperando sentir la dureza del piso y la aspereza de las pocas mantas que me había acobijado durante mi confinamiento en la torre pero en su lugar sentí la suavidad de un colchón y unas sabanas igualmente confortables. Con mis manos seguí palpando el lugar, quizás intentando identificar pero no lograba hacerlo. Con dificultad logre abrir los ojos, al principio no lograba distinguir nada a mi alrededor, había demasiado luz y mis ojos se había acostumbrado a permanecer en la oscuridad. Pasados unos minutos pude ver con mayor nitidez la habitación en la que estaba, por la sorpresa me senté inmediatamente y la brusquedad de mis movimientos me marearon pero eso no evitaba mi asombro ante el lugar en el que me encontraba.

Me tomo un momento el intentar comprender como había llegado a una habitación así, llena de lujos, hermosamente decorada, nada que yo hubiese visto antes ni siquiera en el palacio de Forks...

En ese momento comprendí que ya no estaba en Forks.

¿En dónde estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era estar encerrada en la torre del palacio y que Tanya había dicho que me darían en matrimonio con el hijo de un conde o algo así.

¿Y si me había traído al castillo del conde?

Aun mareada me levante de la cama, en cuanto me levante sentí que mis piernas no soportarían mi peso, me apoye en la pared más cercana para evitar caer y me arrastre hacia la ventana. Tenía vista hacia el inicio de un arroyo y parte de lo que parecía ser un pueblo. Mi mirada se dirigió más hacia el horizonte en donde empezaba un bosque. Mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocer el sendero principal que conducía a los bosques de Volterra.

¡Estaba cerca de casa! Fácilmente podría salir de aquí e intentar llegar con mis padres antes que se diesen cuenta que había escapado. Antes que pudiesen hacer algo mis padres y yo estaríamos lejos.

Emocionada por la perspectiva de escapar me coloque la bata que estaba en uno de los muebles de la alcoba, cubriendo así el camisón que tenia puesto, con cuidado abrí la puerta de la habitación y mire hacia fuera rogando porque no hubiese nadie en el pasillo. Al parecer ahora no tenía guardias para evitar mi huida, tal vez pensaban que seguiría al pie de la letra sus órdenes. Tal vez no esperaban que reconociera el sendero. Un error que yo aprovecharía.

Camine por los anchos pasillos sin toparme con nadie, aun. El lugar era bastante lujoso, muchísimo más que el palacio de Forks. Poseía gran cantidad de muebles hechos con los detalles más hermosos, decoraciones preciosas, aun solo ver una parte sabia que el edificio tenía que ser igual. Pero no me quedaría aquí para verlo.

Llegue al final del pasillo y gire hacia la izquierda esperando ver una salida pero no había mas que habitaciones, estuve a punto de dirigirme hacia el lado contrario cuando una de las habitaciones se abrió. Instintivamente empecé a alejarme lo más rápido que pude, que no era mucho debido a mi agotamiento.

― ¡Hey, muchacha! ― Escuche una voz masculina a mis espaldas, lo que solo hizo que intentara correr más rápido. ―Espera, no te hare daño.

Escuche los pasos detrás mío, sabía que pronto me alcanzaría y no podría escapar.

No me equivoque, pronto me son tenia por el brazo pero sin ejercer la presión suficiente para dañarme.

― Eres la princesa― dijo en cuanto me miro de cerca. El hombre era alto y fornido, su rostro era agradable casi como el de un niño y en su mirada podía ver la sorpresa.

― No deberías haberte levantado― dijo mientras me veía fijamente.

Mi mente trabajaba rápidamente por el miedo, intente soltarme pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo, entonces se me ocurrió algo.

Mientras forcejeaba su brazo estuvo al alcance de mi boca y lo mordí. Lo más fuerte que pude. El me soltó y comencé a correr de nuevo.

― ¿Me mordiste?― Lo oí decir casi con humor en la voz.

Una vez más mis piernas se tornaron flácidas y antes que pudiese hacer algo caí por la falta de fuerza y golpee mi cabeza.

Estaba demasiado cansada y adolorida después de toda la carrera e involuntariamente mis ojos se cerraron.

.

.

.

Escuchaba los murmullos alrededor mío. Quería que se callaran, me molestaba demasiado todo ese ruido. Pero entre más tiempo pasaba más insistente se hacía, un momento después entendía palabras.

― Cállense, parece que se está despertando― regaño una mujer. Abrí los ojos rápidamente, recordando donde estaba. De un salto me enderece en la cama y me aleje lo mas que pude de quienes me rodaban.

― Tranquila, no pasa nada― murmuro la mujer a mi lado, en mi aturdimiento no me había dado cuenta que a ella la conocía.

Intente abrí la boca para hablarle pero mi garganta estaba muy seca.

― Ten un poco de agua― me acerco una copa con agua. La trague de un solo.― ¿mejor?

No dije nada y me lance a abrazarla.

― Tanya ¿Dónde estoy? ― murmure cerca de su oído, consiente que había mas personas en la habitación.

― No tienes que preocuparte estas a salvo aquí― dijo poniendo su mano cariñosamente en mi hombro― Deberías recostarte aun estas muy débil, no sé cómo pudiste salir de la cama así como estas.

― Tanya, Tanya. No quiero estar aquí, por favor― dije con mi voz impregnada de aflicción. El valor que había tenido antes se había esfumado. Sabía que rodeada no podría hacer nada.

― Aquí nadie le hará daño, princesa― dijo el hombre que estaba alejado de la cama― Usted por otro lado, no parece tener la misma convicción. Me mordió.

Inmediatamente lo reconocí como el hombre que me persiguió por los pasillos.

― Tú tienes la culpa, Emmett. No debiste asustarla― le regaño Tanya.

― Ella me asusto a mí…. Y me mordió, ¿ya lo había mencionado?

― Lo hiciste y déjame decirte que para ser el comandante de un ejército eres un llorón― se mofo Tanya

― ¿Dónde estoy?

― Su alteza se encuentra en Volterra― di un respingo ante el hombre que no había notado en la habitación. Lo reconocí en un momento, era el hombre que acompaño a…. al príncipe a Forks.

― ¿Volterra? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

― Todas sus preguntas serán contestadas, su alteza, pero de momento será mejor que descanse. Nos alegramos de que se encuentre mejor de salud. Soy Jasper Withlock y soy uno de los consejeros del rey.― se inclino ante mi ― Ya conoce a Emmett McCarty, comandante del ejército de Volterra y a Tanya Denaly...

― Ya basta Jasper, no la abrumes con nombres y títulos. Porque no salen de aquí e informan al rey que ella ha despertado.

― Como gustes― dijo él, estoico― Sea bienvenida a Volterra, princesa Isabella― volvió a inclinarse y salió de la habitación seguido por Emmett.

― Me mordió ¿puedes creerlo?― mascullo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Sin entender nada fije mi vista en Tanya y por primera vez repare en su vestimenta. Ya no usaba esa ropa sencilla y sucia que usaba en Forks. Tenía puesto un vaporoso vestido de seda en color turquesa, usaba unas cuantas joyas y su cabello, normalmente recogido en una coleta, estaba peinado de manera complicada y elegante.

― ¿Qué pasa?― volví a cuestionar, esta vez con la voz más firme.

― Como te dijeron estas en Volterra y estas a salvo

― ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Estaba en la torre en Forks y…. y….

― Enfermaste, gravemente. Demetri y yo temimos lo peor, pero respondieron nuestro mensaje.

― ¿Respondieron? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué estas tu aquí?

― Descansa un poco, estas débil y todo esto te puede alterar.

― Quiero saber que pasa. Por favor.

Ella me miro un poco un poco exasperada. Pero necesitaba respuestas.

― Solo debes saber que estas a salvo, que aquí nadie te hará daño y que puedes confiar en nosotros ¿de acuerdo?

A regañadientes asentí.

.

.

.

Unas horas después una doncella había llevado algo de comida para mí. Con tantas cosas no había dado cuento lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que puse un trozo de pan en mi boca. Antes que pudiese darme cuenta la comida había desaparecido. Coloque el plato en la cómoda junto a mí e intente levantarme de la cama una vez más. Esta vez fue mucho más fácil para mí y pude llegar hacia el balcón en donde Tanya se encontraba.

Ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que estuve lo suficientemente cerca para darme cuenta que miraba algo en especifico. A alguien, mejor dicho.

No se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me senté junto a ella.

― Estas mejor― dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero sus ojos se reflejaban preocupados.

― ¿Qué miras?

Ella soltó unas risitas.

― Siempre con preguntas ¿no? Son unos soldados entrenando― señalo hacia el campo en donde habían hombres con espadas.

― ¿Los conoces?

― No ha todos, solo uno.

Fije la vista en ellos y me di cuenta que uno de ellos era Demetri.

― ¿Ya me dirás que hacemos en Volterra?

― Te rescatamos de tu encarcelamiento.

― ¿Pero tú no eras….?

― ¿Una criada? No, era una espía. Demetri también lo era, pero cada uno tenía un objetivo. Yo me encargaba de averiguaciones con respecto a la condesa y la misteriosamente muerte de su esposo anterior. Demetri se limitaba a investigar los movimientos del rey, cualquier cosa que hiciese. Hasta que se volvió a hacer la promesa de matrimonio. El rey Carlisle sabía que Renee ya no estaba en Forks, así que teníamos que saber quién sería la princesa prometida para Edward. No tuvimos idea hasta la noche que te llevaron. Al principio creímos que eras una campesina que habían traído para hacer pasar por princesa, pero escuchamos conversaciones que nos indicaron todo lo contrario. Eras la verdadera heredera de Forks, la legítima. Así que no habría ningún error en que te casases con Edward, hasta que…. me di cuenta que no querías casarte con él. Hice que Demetri enviase un mensaje contando todos los detalles al príncipe pero el mensaje fue interceptado. No sé qué paso para que Edward reaccionara así cuando te vio, pero supe que no podría dejarte a tu suerte. Cuando te encerraron en la torre hice lo posible para contactar con el príncipe pero me fui imposible, luego enfermaste y Demetri tuvo que venir hasta Volterra para conseguir ayuda. Me sorprendió que el príncipe fuese en persona y que fuese él quien te trajo hasta Volterra. Incluso fue el más preocupado por tu salud.

― ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar recordar el sueño en el que Edward me cargaba y besaba mi frente. Había sido cierto, había ocurrido. Por un momento mi corazón volví a latir con aquella emoción y aquel sentimiento de amor me lleno completamente, pero lo hice acallar inmediatamente. A pesar que todo el mundo me llamaba princesa yo no lo era y el heredero de Volterra necesitaba una verdadera princesa.

Deje mis amargos pensamientos para volver a ver a Tanya, tenía la vista perdida nuevamente en aquel campo de entrenamiento. No pude evitar preguntarme porque ella se veía tan preocupada.

Ella se giro y me miro de nuevo.

― Perdona, me distraje por un momento. ¿Tienes más preguntas?

"¿Puedo ver a Edward?" No, no, no. Eso no.

― ¿Me dejaran volver con mis padres?―

― Carlisle desea verte antes de tomar una decisión. No sabemos que estará pasando en Forks después de tu huida y puede ser peligroso para ti.

― Pero mis padres….

― No te asustes, ellos están perfectamente a salvo. Hay uno o dos guardias cerca de su casa. Quien de verdad corre peligro eres tú y aquí estarás bien.

Suspire satisfecha, de momento todo estaba bien. Pero a pesar de lo aliviada que me sentía había un peso en mi corazón que no podía quitarme, el peso que dejaba el recordar a Edward y no estar segura que pensar de él.

Al mirar a Tanya me di cuenta que ella también tenía un peso en el suyo. Nos hicimos compañía en silencio, cada una concentrada en sus propios problemas.

Cuando se hizo de noche Tanya y yo entramos, se despidió de mí y me indico que mañana conocería al rey Carlisle.

― No temas― me apaciguo cuando vio mi semblante preocupado ― El es una buena persona, muy amable y comprensivo.

Salió de la habitación y yo me arregle para dormir. Mis pensamientos oscilaron entre mis padres y lo que me esperaba. Al menos ahora no debía preocuparme de mi seguridad. Finalmente mis pasamientos se dirigieron a Edward, preguntándome si Edward estaría aquí. Si de alguna manera se preocupaba por mí.

Cuando finalmente empezaba a caer dormida, tuve la sensación de ser observada, pero lo ignore. Mientras dormía tuve un sueño: Edward me observaba dormir y me susurraba tiernamente.

"Duerme mi dulce Bella".

En sueños sonrei, solo en sueños escucharia esas palabras.

* * *

_**Perdón por la tardanza, pero aquí esta. No tengo ninguna excusa, simplemente espero que lo disfruten.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar y espero ansiosa sus comentarios de este capítulo. **_

_**Besos**_


End file.
